Chapter 7 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Clash of the Dead
Short Summary Long Summary Sol watches Dordoni’s fight and comments that the Arrancar should just end the fight. With Nami’s body half-submerged in stone, Sol assumes victory, rhetorically asking if she’s dead yet and if her mind’s broken. Nami then chuckles that he knows nothing about how people work, much to the Wizard’s surprise, continuing that bad memories are only torturous if allowed to be, not when they’ve already been accepted. Nami concedes that nothing can change Bell-Mere’s death, but she can’t live in the past and must fight for her remaining family. Black balls then appear around Sol, and the pirate reveals she put them up when Sol watched Dordoni. Nami then states that she doesn’t suffer perverts, money-wasters, and people who use bad memories against others. While she usually just puts offenders in debt, she opts to beat Sol into the ground, striking him with a Storm Cloud Rod, defeating the Wizard and breaking his rocks. She admits the experience was horrifying. Nami briefly considers aiding in the fight against Dordoni, but opts to give leadership to the troops, saying they’ll fall apart without support, knowing Shikamaru will understand. Zetsu releases his Jutsu, causing Usopp to fall down. White asks if he’s dead, saying the living taste better, with Black complaining about his pickiness, saying a meal is a meal. White responds they’d eat crap with that logic, with Black asserting they should just eat Usopp and move on. When White says he’s no fun, Black says he just wants to get the job done. At that moment, three cards explode in front of him, forcing him back. Cana then comments Usopp has the best and worst luck, marveling at reaching him in time, thinking he did something good. Zetsu notes Cana’s and Wendy’s strength asking if they beat Cirucci and Gedatsu. Cana tells Wendy to heal Usopp, while she deals with Zetsu. The Akatsuki member doesn’t stop her, adding that two good meals have come to him. Black comments that Youth is tasty, while White claims that Beauty makes the most exquisite meals, leading Cana to the ever-so-surprising conclusion that Zetsu is crazy. Zetsu decides to eat them both and decide who tasted better after the fact. Uryū fires a Licht Reigen, which Shura easily dodges by maneuvering his bird, Fooza. When Uryū asks how the Priest can effortlessly evade, Shura notes his frustration, taunting him with his no-hit streak, earning Uryū’s anger at his arrogance. Shura then explains the ability of Mantra that predicts moves, adding that the Priests and Eneru are masters at it. The Quincy then admits that his style requires secrecy, saying that Mantra is practically a death sentence for snipers, since the surprise factor was removed. Uryū then decides to change his fighting style, deactivating his bow and taking out two blades of Spirit Energy, known as the Seele Schneider. Uryū admits the change in tactics, adding that Shura has forced him to break the Quincy reliance on the bow and arrow, saying that versatility is important to success. Uryū then flatly taunts Shura by implying that the Priests lack that versatility due to over-reliance on Mantra. Shura then asks if Uryū should deride someone who keeps the enemy on the ropes, to which Uryū responds by saying he’s not on the ropes, saying that means the enemy is in a hopeless situation, adding that the only thing that’s happened is dodging, concluding with saying he has the advantage. This angers Shura, who proceeds to shoot more flames, which the Quincy dodges with Hirenkyaku. They then repeat this, ending with Uryū flying above the Priest, much to his shock. Uryū then briefly ignores Shura while being surprised that there’s enough Reishi for him to fly. Enraged, the Priest sends another aimless flame, causing Uryū to vanish. When Shura’s mantra predicts an attack, he realizes he’s too slow, with Uryū commenting he’s too slow for Hirenkyaku, before defeating him. Fooza then whines at his master’s side, with Uryū thinking the Priest must have done something right, deciding not to finish him, believing such an act would dishonor the Quincy. He then proceeds to free Rufus, who asks him to forget his humiliation. Uryū asks for the Wizard’s aid in destroying the Ordeal of Strings, with the two making short work of it. The victory impresses Dan, with Rose admitting why Ichigo gave Uryū the benefit of doubt. Dan warns Rose that the Spirit Transformation Jutsu isn’t his only trick, with Rose conceding Konton wouldn’t have had otherwise. Said Dark Lord proceeds to assume direct control. Dan warns Rose that he knows Lightning and Earth Style, saying Tsunade taught him the latter, and he taught her the former, knowing it would enhance her nerve attacks and healing. When Rose questions this, Dan reminisces on his and Tsunade’s time together, consoling Rose that he never learned how to use super strength like her. He also says he can use Chakra Scalpels to enhance his Taijutsu. Rose promises to use the knowledge to beat Dan and capture him, so he can one day be free of Konton’s curse and see Tsunade. Before they commence their battle, they wish they had met under better circumstances, saying they’d be honored to have each other as friends. Dan creates Chakra Scalpels, warning of the internal damage they can cause. Rose easily blocks it with Kinshara, noting that the Chakra also acts as a shield, effectively becoming blades. This pleases Dan, who thinks such perception can beat him. The Leaf Ninja then sends a Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu, which Rose easily cuts through, with Dan glad the C-Ranked Jutsu did squat. Rose charges with Flash Step, with Dan responding with a close block, complimenting his speed. After Rose compliments the ninja’s skills, Dan then unleashes an Earth Style: Mudslide Jutsu. Rose leaps away, sending a Hadō #33, Sōkatsui at Dan, who stops it with an Earth Style: Mud Wall. While the defense is destroyed, Dan remains unharmed. When Dan expresses surprise, Rose says that telling the ninja what he can do would not be practical for victory. Dan concedes the point, and sends a Lightning Style: False Darkness, which is countered and cancelled out with a Hadō #73, Sōren Sōkatsuki. Dan leaps through the smoke with Chakra Scalpels ready, with Rose barely blocking. Dan chastises the Captain for letting his guard, adding the Ninjas catch enemies off guard, and certain death awaits the reckless, with Rose promising to be careful. Dan uses an Earth Style: Fissure Trap Jutsu, forcing Rose to take flight to avoid it, only to leave himself open to a Lightning Style: Thunder God’s Punishment. Rose is able to put his blade between himself and the Lightning bolt, but is still sent hurtling into a mountain. Dan hopes the attack wasn’t lethal right before Rose returns, saying that almost damaged him, promising to end the fight before serious injury. While Dan had not meant to use the A-Ranked Lightning Jutsu, Konton had assumed direct control. Rose releases his Shikai with a command of ‘Play, Kinshara’, turning it into a golden, spiked whip, amazing Dan with his rise of Spiritual Energy. Rose comments that he could use Bankai, but he doesn’t want to kill Dan. The ninja asks for him not to hold back, saying the Soul Reaper should do what he must to stop his rampage, despairing at wondering what Tsunade would think. Rose promises she’ll understand, telling Dan not to underestimate him, asserting he’s perfectly capable of detaining him without going all out. Dan then invites his defeat, forming Chakra Scalpels to block and knock away Kinshara. The whip comes back and knocks Dan away, digging into his side. Rose apologizes to Dan, who tells him not to worry, sending a Lightning Style: Power Surge through the whip, right to Rose. Dan comments that the Jutsu, in the proper quantity, was equivalent to CPR, but Rose jokes that probably wasn’t the intention. When Dan asks how he survived, Rose explains that Soul Reapers have a lifespan related to power level, adding that captain-level Soul Reapers can take several fatal hits. Dan then praises the heavens for giving him an unkillable opponent. Rose promises to end it soon, but Konton assumes direct control, forcing Dan to prepare his strongest move. Dan begs to be stopped, saying it’s an S-Ranked Jutsu that acts as a bomb. Dan sends a Lightning Style: Raiu, and while Rose leaps back, the ball of energy still envelopes him, causing Dan to curse Konton. Out of the smoke, Kinshara wraps around Dan, and a masked Rose is revealed. He pulls the mask away, commenting the attack would’ve killed him if he was still normal, remembering his transformation over a century ago. Dan is stunned, but is happy about being done for. Rose slams Dan down and uses Bakudō #63, Sajō Sabaku and a Bakudō #61, Rikujōkōrō to bind Dan with golden chains and beams of light. Rose and Dan smile, with Rose saying he could do it, and Dan admitting it. While Baki expresses amazement, Erigor curses, noting Dan’s crucial role. The Wizard tried to free Dan, but Baki intervenes, with Erigor swearing the Sand Ninja will be in pieces soon. Back in Rauken, Konton realizes he lost control of Dan, and becomes amused; quipping that he thought it was too easy. He is then joined by Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, who says Konton should be worried about the filthy Alliance spreading, adding he should get his act together before they get to his world, refusing to let them destroy what he worked for. When Konton expresses annoyance, Sakazuki adds that Blackbeard thought they should reinforce the Aster. Konton dismisses that, saying the loss is no concern, adding that the Coalition holds all the cards there. When Sakazuki asks for clarification, Konton alludes to a weapon that will soon be repaired to cause chaos within the Alliance, while also trusting in Zeref’s trump cards. Sakazuki then rants on how a Buster Call would end it all, to which Konton counters that that measure would have no effect on an army as powerful as the Alliance. Konton then tells Sakazuki to leave, but before he goes, he adds that Sakazuki will learn first hand how Rauken’s justice works if he ever speaks out of line again. Sakazuki, realizing Konton could easily follow through his threat, leaves off with an ‘Understood, Sir’. Konton muses at the difficult man and turns his attention back at the battle, summing up the situation, being excited at the coming conclusion. Appearing Characters Sol Nami Zetsu Usopp Cana Alberona Wendy Marvell Uryū Ishida Shura Rufus Lore Dan Katō Rojuro Ōtoribashi Baki Erigor Konton Sakazuki Abilities Magic * Storm Cloud Rod Jutsu * Spirit Transformation Jutsu * Lightning Jutsu ** Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu ** Lightning Style: False Darkness ** Lightning Style: Thunder God’s Punishment ** Lightning Style: Power Surge ** Lightning Style: Raiu * Earth Style: Mudslide Jutsu * Earth Style: Mud Wall * Earth Style: Fissure Trap Jutsu Haki * Mantra Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Kido * Hadō #33, Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down) * Bakudō #61, Rikujōkōrō (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light) * Bakudō #63, Sajō Sabaku (鎖条鎖縛, Locking Bondage Stripes) * Hadō #73, Sōren Sōkatsuki (双漣蒼火墜, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) Zanpakuto * Kinshara (金沙羅, Golden Sal Tree) Quincy Powers * Licht Reigen (German for "Light Rain") * Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚, Pure Flying Step) Weapons * Seele Schneider (German for "Soul Cutter") * Chakra Scalpels Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 6 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Red Forest Next Chapter: Chapter 8 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Yin and YangCategory:Aster Mountains Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign